1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to exhaust system installation, and more particularly to installation of exhaust systems in gas turbine engines, for example
2. Description of Related Art
In certain applications of aircraft exhaust systems, an exhaust duct is attached to structural elements of the aircraft. The exhaust system serves to receive exhaust gas from the engine and to pass the exhaust gas therethrough to an exhaust exit. During installation of the exhaust system unintended stress and preloading causes premature failure of the components.
Generally, the aft end of the exhaust is inserted and secured to a semi-rigid support on the aircraft. The front end of the exhaust duct is then bolted with exhaust brackets to the aircraft frame. Due to general variations in the exhaust, the structure of the aircraft and the semi-rigid nature of the aft support, securing of the forward bolts bends the exhaust duct which in turn creates stress and preloading.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods for installing exhaust systems. There also remains a need in the art for such systems and methods that are easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.